


Заслужить прощение

by JoakimShepard



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, M/M, Slash, альтаир, малик, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoakimShepard/pseuds/JoakimShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, Альтаир, я не прощу тебя только потому, что ты пришел просить меня об этом. Это была твоя ошибка, не моего брата, однако именно он мертв, а тебя всего лишь вернули в ученики, хотя стоило бы лишить жизни. Ты смеешь жаловаться, что лишился оружия, тому, кто по твоей вине лишился руки, более того, ты еще смеешь приходить ко мне в этой одежде, словно ты достоин ее больше, чем я.<br/>Сними ее, ученик. Сейчас же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заслужить прощение

Малик злится. Да что уж там, он на грани ярости: не холодной и надменной, а всепоглощающей, огненной, поддавшись которой можно натворить таких дел, что и через столетия люди будут говорить об этом только шепотом, суеверно боясь, что даже упоминание о таком навлечет беду.

Малик не хочет, чтобы его так запомнили, и потому сдерживается, стискивает зубы, сжимает пальцы единственной руки в кулак, лишь бы только удержать себя и не наброситься на того, кто стоит перед ним. 

Альтаир тоже злится, тоже сдерживает свою злость, хотя и по другой причине: он понимает, что здесь и сейчас он не имеет на это права. Он здесь не за этим, он должен...

— Малик, прошу тебя...

— Альтаир, хватит. Уйди с глаз долой, — Малик делает очередной глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза. — Я согласен видеть тебя только с поручениями ордена, ни больше, ни меньше. Если тебе больше нечего сказать — убирайся.

Но Альтаир не намерен сдаваться так просто.

— Я пришел извиниться, Малик. Все это время я просил у тебя прощения, и я пришел просить его еще раз. Малик, прошу тебя. Я признаю свою ошибку, и я не в силах искупить вину, вернуть тебе брата и руку, но... 

— Именно, — отрезает Аль-Саиф, тяжело опираясь рукой о стол. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать, не о чем больше говорить. Может быть, я смогу простить тебя со временем, но сейчас — нет. Убирайся, и больше я повторять не стану, ученик.

Ярость захлестывает обоих новой волной, Малика — от раздражающего упрямства названного брата, Альтаира — из-за упоминания о его новом положении. Некоторое время они смотрят друг другу в глаза, затем Альтаир делает шаг вперед:

— Я заплатил за свою ошибку перед орденом, Малик. Едва не был убит великим магистром, возвращен в ученики, лишен оружия и выполняю задания, недостойные и впервые севшего на лошадь юнца. Я...

И Малик чувствует, что еще немного — и он не выдержит, поэтому позволяет себе сорваться, совсем чуть-чуть, и оглушительно бьет кулаком по столу:

— И ты называешь это расплатой? Самоуверенный надменный глупец! И после этих слов ты смеешь просить у меня прощения!

Выдохнув в очередной раз, Аль-Саиф принимается барабанить пальцами по столу, чтобы отвлечься хоть на что-то и не сорваться на крик еще раз.

— Хорошо. Слушай, что я тебе скажу. Нет, Альтаир, я не прощу тебя только потому, что ты пришел просить меня об этом. Это была твоя ошибка, не моего брата, однако мертв именно он, а тебя всего лишь вернули в ученики, хотя стоило бы лишить жизни. Ты смеешь жаловаться тому, кто по твоей вине лишился руки, что сам лишился оружия. Ты еще смеешь приходить ко мне в этой одежде, словно ты достоин ее больше, чем я! — внезапно голос Аль-Саифа зазвучал по-прежнему спокойно, и лишь слегка подрагивающие пальцы выдавали его ярость. — Сними ее, ученик. Сейчас же.

Пока Малик говорил, Альтаир не проронил ни слова и покорно слушал гневную тираду брата, хотя каждое слово было похоже на удар хлыстом. Он стоял, опустив глаза, но услышав последние слова, поднял голову, не уверенный в том, что он только что услышал.

— Малик?..

Аль-Саиф чувствует, что и в самом деле успокаивается, потому что неожиданно для себя он понимает, что будет дальше. Да, пожалуй, так и надо сделать. 

— Да, сними ее, я не желаю видеть тебя в одежде ассасина. Ты ее не заслуживаешь.

Альтаир пристально вглядывается в лицо Аль-Саифа, пытаясь прочесть в нем хоть что-нибудь. Плотно сжатые челюсти, нахмуренные брови, слегка кривящиеся в презрительной усмешке губы — все выдает желание хоть как-то задеть, оскорбить, унизить, отомстить за собственную боль. Кроме глаз. Сейчас Альтаир смотрит ему прямо в глаза и видит там желание совсем иного рода. Желание не просто унизить — подчинить своей воле... Обладать?

Несмотря на прохладный вечер, Альтаир чувствует жар. Качает головой. «Малик, Малик, что же ты делаешь».

Непослушными пальцами Альтаир расстегивает кожаные ремни, складывает их на пол, принимается неловко развязывать кушак. Наконец и алая ткань струей стекает на пол. Ассасин снова смотрит на Малика.

Тот уже сидит, развалившись в кресле в углу комнаты, и наблюдает. Не просто наблюдает — ловит каждое движение, и Альтаир впервые за долгое время чувствует смущение с легкой примесью возбуждения. Неторопливо стягивает белую робу, скидывает на пол. Вслед за ней летит и рубашка. 

Ассасин снова замирает, оставшись в одних штанах и кожаных сапогах. Чувствует, как Малик оглядывает его с ног до головы, затем едва заметно кивает — «Продолжай». И Альтаир послушно стягивает сапоги, пинком откидывает их в сторону, наконец, слегка помедлив, снимает и штаны. Обнаженный, выпрямляется и поворачивается к брату лицом.

Аль-Саиф разглядывает его, внимательно и бесстыдно, и Альтаир, несмотря на прохладный вечер, чувствует жар. Щеки горят от внезапного, необъяснимого смущения — не впервые Малику доводится видеть его без одежды, но никогда прежде он не смотрел на него так, — низ живота обжигает неожиданно накатившее возбуждение. Альтаир нервно облизывает пересохшие губы. 

Неуловимое мановение руки — так Малик приказывает Альтаиру подойти. И тот на удивление обоих послушно подходит, повинуясь странному предчувствию, опускается на пол. Странно, но больше ему уже не нужно ничего подсказывать: поза Малика, его раздвинутые перед лицом Альтаира ноги — достаточно красноречивый намек. 

Альтаир не уверен в том, правильно ли то, что сейчас случится, и уж точно этим не должен заниматься уважающий себя ассасин. Но, с другой стороны, не ему возмущаться. Он виноват.

Он легко проводит пальцами по ногам Малика, выше, выше, упирается ладонями в колени, раздвигает ноги чуть сильнее, гладит вдоль бедра, слегка сжимая кожу и постепенно добираясь до весьма заметного бугорка. Малик слегка приподнимается, позволяя Альтаиру стянуть с него штаны и обнажить напряженный член. 

Альтаир осторожно проводит ладонью вдоль ствола, чувствует, как вздрагивает Малик — хороший знак. Обхватив член пальцами, он ласкает его неторопливыми дразнящими движениями, прислушиваясь к вздохам брата. Затем медленно обводит языком головку, не переставая двигать рукой. Малик откидывает голову на спинку кресла, кусая губы, дыхание его постепенно становится все более рваным и глубоким. Отметив это про себя, Альтаир быстро проводит кончиком языка по всей длине члена, затем берет его в рот, так глубоко, как только смог.

Аль-Саиф дергается навстречу, вцепившись в волосы ассасина и простонав что-то невнятное. Альтаир снова проводит ладонями по ногам Малика, гладит внутреннюю сторону бедер, не переставая сосать, помогая себе языком. Он постоянно меняет ритм, то замедляется, то ускоряется, заставляя брата стонать все громче и отчаяннее. 

От стонов Аль-Саифа сладко ноет внизу живота, Альтаир только сейчас замечает, насколько возбужден. Но это подождет. Выпустив член изо рта, он ласково целует головку, еще раз, и еще раз, и снова, обхватывает ее губами и слегка щекочет языком. Малик выгибается в кресле и до крови прокусывает губу, сдерживая особенно громкий стон. Альтаир вытягивает руку, скользит ею под рубашку, поглаживая живот. Слегка надавив на него, снова берет член в рот. Второй рукой ему приходится вцепиться в бедро Малика, чтобы удержать его, забившегося в кресле, в удобном положении. 

Малик тяжело дышит, стонет, путается пальцами в волосах Альтаира. Он на грани, Альтаир знает это и пытается убрать голову, чтобы закончить начатое рукой, но его держат слишком крепко.

Малик извивается под ним, кричит громко и бесстыдно, а затем внезапно замирает, протяжно застонав. Почувствовав, как рот заполняется вязкой соленой жидкостью, Альтаир наконец-то вырывается из хватки Малика, сплевывает на пол, вытирает рот ладонью и поднимает на него глаза.

Брат лежит в кресле и выглядит невероятно расслабленным; его глаза закрыты, дыхание глубокое и спокойное. Его можно было бы принять за спящего, но Альтаир прекрасно знает, что это не так, поэтому неподвижно сидит на полу, наблюдая за братом и выжидая, что произойдет дальше.

Наконец Малик открывает глаза и смотрит сидящего перед ним Альтаира, полностью обнаженного, возбужденного, не сводящего с него глаз и всем своим видом спрашивающего: «Что теперь, Малик? Ты подчинил меня, обнажил, совратил, видел таким, каким никто и никогда не должен видеть — этого достаточно? Ты простишь меня?» 

— Нет, Альтаир, — Малик качает головой. — Я все еще не прощаю тебя. 

Прежде чем тот успел ответить, Аль-Саиф соскальзывает на пол, притягивает брата к себе, заставляя уткнуться лбом в плечо, накрывает рукой его член, поглаживая. Без особой нежности, просто чтобы подарить необходимую разрядку.

— Хотя я доволен тобой... ученик, — с усмешкой добавляет он, почти касаясь губами уха прижавшегося к нему убийцы. — Время изменило тебя в лучшую сторону: ты научился слушать, и разум твой теперь может перекричать гордость. Но этого недостаточно. Прощение надо заслужить. 

В обычной ситуации Альтаир бы закономерно возмутился — а как назвать то, что он делал до этого? Но сейчас он не может ничего ответить, он может лишь прижиматься к Малику, выгибаясь навстречу ласкающей руке, цепляться за темно-синий плащ брата и тихо стонать. Через какое-то время он кончает, тихо зашипев и зарывшись носом в плечо Малика, но тот сразу же отстраняется, вытирая руку о кусок слетевшего со стола пергамента.

Альтаир поднимает голову, глядя Малику в лицо, вновь принявшее обычное спокойно-невозмутимое выражение. Но глаза его по-прежнему странно горят, и было что-то такое в его виде, что придавало ему сходство с затаившимся хищным зверем. 

— Значит, заслужить?

Малик кивает, откинув в сторону испачканный пергамент и ухватившись рукой за край стола, чтобы встать, но Альтаир ему этого не позволяет. Поймав его за грудки, он валит его на пол, попутно сдергивая темный плащ с плеч Аль-Саифа, садится сверху и принимается торопливо развязывать ремни.

— Значит, заслужу.

***   
Кроме скрипа пера по бумаге ничто не нарушает тишины вокруг. Малик настолько увлекся, что даже не сразу замечает посторонний звук — шуршание ткани и тихие, почти кошачьи шаги. 

— Мира и покоя тебя, Малик.

Он поднимает голову. Альтаир стоит перед ним, как и много раз до этого.

Странно, еще недавно Малик был готов бежать на любой конец света, лишь бы только не видеть этого лица, а теперь был почти рад ему. Эти встречи внушали спокойствие. Наверное, потому что, подчинив жизнь Альтаира себе, он уже не может злиться дальше — в этом не было бы смысла.

В полнейшей тишине Малик наблюдает, как плавно спадает на землю пояс Альтаира; кинжалы лязгают, ударившись о каменный пол, и металлический звук слабым эхом прокатывается по стенам.

Малик чувствует, что не может сдерживать ухмылку, и в который раз произносит фразу, которую еще недавно не произнес бы при этом человеке и под пытками.

— С тобой пришло и то, и другое, Альтаир.


End file.
